Feeling for the first time
by Pirate Til The End
Summary: What happens after Angel tells the other crew about Aubrey's broken family...It used to be a one-shot now , i added another chapter . Enjoy!
1. For the first time

He corners her one night, in the dance studio. She is alone and it's dark and he stops to say goodbye. She looks at him and she's crying. He goes to her, and sits next to her, and taps the touch lamp once. The room grows warmer with the soft light and he can see her face.

(_He comes to her one night, in the dance studio. She is alone and he knows she's waiting for him. He wants to say goodbye, but he can't. Tears fall from her eyes and leave tracks down her cheeks. He sits next to her and takes her chin in his hand._)

He opens his mouth to speak, to offer words of comfort, to apologize. She sighs and looks away, so he stays quiet. He turns to sit on the couch in the corner because he knows she wants to yell at him.

(_Her fingers wrap around his wrist and he keeps his hand on her face. He says her name he is used to calling her. Not Aubrey,but "mi Princesa", and her chin jerks and she pulls on his wrist. His hand drops and she sighs._)

He loosens his tie and leans back into the cushions. The silence is nice but she breaks it. He sits there and takes her insults and her screaming and her crying. He knows he deserves it and he really is sorry. She is right when she says he never should have brought up her parents During the Conversastion with the other crews

(_He sits on the couch and gives her time. The silence is nice but she breaks it. She stands up and he hears her heels click on the floor. She stands in front of him and he hates that the studio is dark._)

He doesn't say anything but she knows that he's sorry. She puts on her coat and walks by him, but he grabs her arm. He looks her in the eye and asks her to go for a drink._ 'I'm sorry, Mi Princesa.'_ She agrees and they leave.

(_He looks at her freely for the first time. She is beautiful and he tells her so. She laughs and rambles on about guilt and fault and forgiveness. Her hands gesture in the air in front of his face and he grabs them in his own. Her eyes are shining in the dark and he pulls her down beside him on the couch. She's still talking so he silences her with a kiss. He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. He uses her real name, Aubrey, and apologizes. She kisses him this time._)

(_He thinks, with what rationality he has left, that he's kissing His Princesa. No, this isn't his Princesa. Princesa was, Aubrey is. He's kissing Aubrey. They need air so he focuses on the pulse point in her neck. Her hands grip his biceps and he's glad that he works out. She makes a strangled noise and he smiles to himself._)

(_He stops smiling when she returns the favor. She smells nice and he tells her so. His hands slide under her shirt and caress the soft skin of her stomach. He unbuttons her blouse and his mouth moves to her collarbone. Her eyes close and her lips stop moving and she's feeling for the first time in a long time._)


	2. The morning after

Aubrey woke after the night before. It was Sunday morning, 12th June, 2010. The sun was bright, hot and warming her back as she lay naked, except for another naked body loosely draped over hers. The body felt heavy, like a thick eiderdown but comforting.

The man's head lay firmly on her chest. His soft sleepy exhales trickled across Chest making it a lovely sensation

Her lips felt swollen and tingled. Her mind, usually up before she was conscious, was still struggling to get to revving speed. Which she mused, was not so surprising considering, what had happened last night. Anybody, after that, would have trouble putting two thoughts together.

Her eyes opened to the ceiling of her bedroom, and she let herself, just this once, have a tiny smile.

To remember what happened last night, could be called illicit. A night of passion that was forbidden to her, and the man now sleeping off his exhaustion.

For her partner, Angel was laying, sleeping soundly on her chest, his palm on her hip, just where her thigh met her pelvis. And that realisation made her eyes snap shut, as she tried to control the impulse to arch, as the electric shock of arousal, wormed its way from that heat, up her spine to her brain. His right leg looped over hers, delectably warm, the downy hairs, so soft against her smooth leg. And that was another very pleasant sensation.

The only thing she wasn't enjoying was the sensation in the pit of her stomach. Aubrey knew that the sensation in her stomach was a surge of adrenalin, which was making her feel nervous. The fight or flight hormone. And that was the problem.

Fight, or flight.


	3. It was fate

Usually she would run. Especially when somebody got too close, too affectionate or ventured an 'I love you'. That would have been the last she saw of that lover. She would stop calling, go on a trip somewhere and neglect to tell them. Or just simply disregard their persistent calls. You see she had a problem, a nasty one. She didn't or couldn't trust. Well, she did, but very few people. Her friend Emilia, whom she had known since college and who had been through most of her traumas in life, with her. Who she got merry with, worked and told most of her exploits too. And her partner. Angel, who called her his Princesa, affectionately. That building of trust had been a very gradual painful process.

Aubrey thought it was about four years ago when she could honestly tell Emilia, that she trusted someone else. Angel.

Angel had her back professionally, emotionally and physically protected her. Not that she needed that, but he did do that without her permission. At first she found it ridiculous, condescending and patronising. But as the years stretched out, she grew to rely on his strength and commitment to their partnership, and expected him to be there for her. Remarkably she found herself over those previous years, reciprocating when the need arose.

She was as close to Angel as she could get, emotionally. Never before had she been so attached to anyone, linked by an invisible chain, which they had forged together and looped it around one another. Its weight an encumbrance sometimes, but it had another wonderful symptom. Tying them together, giving comfort, and security. The search was over. She had found her better self through him.

Love was a notion, a sentiment, she had long given up on. Until now. Biological responses and chemical reactions aside for once. She understood it now. She knew what love meant, what it felt like, and trusted him enough to let herself experience that emotion. Yes, Aubrey finally loved.

The feelings and emotions she had for him, bubbled up from deep within, but she, logical, rational to a fault, decided to hide them and stay silent.

Booth had an epiphany too, and to her astonishment told her quite casually and calmly, that he loved her last night.

She wanted to grab him, kiss and hug him senseless, delighted that he felt the same. However, he then added, knowing she would freak out, run or dissolve their partnership , so he quickly said "I Love you .. in a **professional ** he thought she was Funny and a good friend, and he loved that aspect about her. But she knew. She understood, and played her part, acting her butt off, and gave it back with gusto. They were both covering for the other.

That thought made her smile again and caress the warm smooth flesh of his back, very gently with a limp wrist, and delicate finger tips.

So how did they end up, exhausted in one another's arms, the morning after?

To be continued…..

Authors note : I'm working on the conversation between the crews .. seems a little odd though . I'm close to finishing it , but the conversations doesn't seem realistic. Haha anyway thanks for the reviews!I have decided to make this into a multi chapter story. So you can expect more to come. I hope you enjoy this!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey people ! This is important! I'm not sure how to continue this , so it might be the last chapter! But I am going to work on another fic for you guys! So stay tuned . Sorry if I have disappointed you guys , but I really am stuck with how to continue! So that would be the last chapter!


End file.
